Sorta Death Note
by Uchiha Dekani
Summary: A view of the Deathnote story through two girls, Vistai Dekani and Vistai Tensei, twins at the age of 21 and attending To Oh University. Please comment, it's not my best story, but I want to know if it's at least decent!
1. Chapter 1

?Sorta? Deathnote

**Vistai Twins**

**Vistai Dekani (a.k.a Dark)** – Smart, calm, cunning, strong, quick, and has crazy ninja skills (in the presence of a shinigami she gets headaches)

**Vistai Tensei** - not too smart, slow, hyper, bouncy, can have her smart moments, and it's a ninjustu master. (in the presence of a shinigami she pukes up blood)

**History**: Their dad is a shinigami and their mom is human. The twin's dad died before they were born and their mom died right when they were born. Dekani went to Watari's Orphanage and Tensei went to live with an elderly woman named Kyoko. During that time there name was written in the deathnote but it didn't kill them. Dekani left the orphanage at the age of 15(actually graduated at the age of 15 ) and went to live with Kyoko and Tensei. When Kyoko died Tensei and Dekani lived on their own and attended University.

**Dekani & Tensei** age 23 attending the University of Tokyo

Tensei is studying Music and plays trombone

Dekani is getting her Masters in Astrophysics, she on her way to get her Doctrine in Criminology and taking a Physical Education course.

Both are current black belt holders in Karate.

"One…two and three…awe crap… I forgot…arrgh! Why is the beginning of the semester so difficult!?!" Tensei shouted as she threw the papers down. "You want to fight with me music! Come on! I'll take you!! Ahh…whatever" Tensei exhale noisily.

It had been a considerably good day even for the start of the semester. Kira had created such a tension in the atmosphere nobody seemed to be having fun anymore but today preparations for the spring carnival seemed to lighten everything up.

"So troublesome…" Tensei grumbled as she stood up "Oops, I'm sorry!"

"That's ok."

Tensei glanced up. It was Light Yagami, a first year and the new nerd of the University. She rolled her eyes and there was Ryuga, another new student and the second University nerd and following them was…crap! Tensei clamped her hands over her mouth. Blood? Why am I…oh boy! Tensei tumbled to the nearest bush.

Dekani let a long sigh "Ack! I'm so bored!"

"Dekani, it's the beginning of the semester. Would you kindly keep that piece of information to yourself, I have a class to teach."

"mhm, sensei"

A cool wind blew through the window of class 37. The sound 60 pencils scratching filled the room.

"Dekani, get to work!"

"I'm done." Dekani grumbled

"Pardon me?"

"I'm done, here!!" she shoved the paper into the sensei's hand.

"I'm going"

The professor didn't have time to respond, Dekani had already walked out.

"Bothersome…" the sensei said as Dekani marched out of the classroom.

"Right back at you Matsashi Kureni." Dekani mumbled as she walked do the empty hallway.

"University is a joy!" Dekani sarcastically called down the vacant corridor. I wonder what Tensei is up to?

With nothing to do, Dekani wandered aimlessly down the hallway. Sunlight poured through the windows exposing various awards and recognitions of different professors and students, hers included. She groaned. Dekani was tired of school and academics. No, she was tired of thinking.

"Oh look a window edge." Dekani accepted the invitation the window frame provided and sat down. She gazed out into the court yard.

"Hey there's Tensei!" Dekani smiled, "Can't imagine what she's doing…"

_Is that blood?_ "Tensei is puking up blood? What?!?!"

"Wait, that means she saw a…shoot, my head!" Dekani's head started to throb, she looked up. Light Yagami and Ryuga were passing by. Following them was a shinigami.

"Awe man…this means that…" She activated her shinigami eyes and gasped._ I can't see Lights lifespan! _I got to go talk to Tensei!

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh!" Dekani was surprised to see Ryuga standing in front of her.

"I...I'm find" _Go away Light!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied as Dekani held the wall to steady herself. "There just an ugly bug floating around here, that's all" As she said this Dekani gave a death glare to the shinigami behind Light. An awkward silence consumed the conversation.

"Anyway, I was on my way to meet Tensei, I'll talk to you guys later!" _My head going to explode if I don't get out of here!_

Bothered Ryuga asked again, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm find." Dekani answered slightly annoyed, "Bye." With that she briskly walked to the nearest door. Only to glance back once at Ryuga's thoughtful face. Creeper, Dekani thought, he's cool but his heads always thinking about something.

Warm air met Dekani as she opened the door to the court yard. Ahhh…fresh air! Her headache had now subsided but her head was still filled with the event that had just passed.

"Darn, even more thinking" she rolled her eyes, "Now where is Tensei? TENSEI!"

The sound of students echoed across the courtyard as classes came to an end. Awe crap, Tensei is probably passed out somewhere from too much blood loss. Dekani sighed. Well I better go find her before anyone else does.

A splash of cold water met Tensei face. She moaned.

"That's cold…"

"Suck it up princess."

"Shut up." Tensei snapped. She glanced around. "Where did you drag me to this time?"

Dekani placed a towel into a bucket of water and squeezed it out. "Guess."

Tensei glanced around again. A tiny lamp that sat in the corner lit up the room just enough to see the out lines of brooms, mops, and shelves covered with bottles of all shapes and sizes. She looked up at Dekani.

"You took me to the old janitor's closet?"

"Well…classes were just starting to end and…and you're ignoring me."

Tensei had grabbed the lamp in the corner and started searching around the room.

"Hey this could be are new hide out!" Tensei squealed.

Oh my gosh, even with this much blood loss she's still jumpy as ever.

"We never even had a hideout before. I'm leaving." She started to walk to the door.

"Wait Dekani," Tensei grabbed her arm.

"What?"

Should I tell Dekani that I saw a shinigami, I mean she already has much on her mind already.

"I saw him too" Dekani whispered.

Tensei glimpsed up at Dekani face. It was serious, like she already knew the whole situation.

Tensei smiled, "Saw who? Who'd you see?"

Dekani rolled her eyes, "You know."

A blank expression was on Tensei's face, "Oh you mean Ryuga! Yeah I saw him! He's a bit weird but pretty sweet at the same time! He's also pretty good looking! Although I wonder why he was with Light?"

Dekani rubbed her forehead, "Oh my…I meant the shinigami…baka."

"Oh…ohhh…yeah, I saw him too."

"I noticed."

Tensei didn't seem to hear Dekani's remark and continued to ramble. "Although, I didn't have time to see which person the shinigami was behind. You know with my puking up blood and all but I did manage to see him!"

"That's an accomplishment and a half." Dekani mumbled.

"I know isn't it?"

Dekani rolled her eyes," Whatever, lets go."

"Okay!"

Tensei reached for the dusty door knob and opened the door. The twins squinted as bright light hit their unadjusted eyes.

"You have a trombone lesson in a hour right?"

"Yeah, I have one every Wednesday and Friday." Tensei replied cheerfully.

Dekani smiled, "Well, I already knew that."

Tensei giggled. Dekani was so much fun when she was light hearted.

Today had been an interesting. Although half of it didn't make any sense, it was still a thought provoking day.

"Whoa, watch it there Tensei. You're tripping up a bit"

"Huh? Oh!" Tensei grasped Dekani's arm for support, "I guess I did lose too much blood."

"You think? Tensei…" Dekani gave an uneasy glance. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"I'll be find." Tensei reassured her. "See you later, nee-chan!"

Tensei let go of Dekani's arm and started to walk down the corridor or more like stumble down the corridor. Dekani shook her head; Tensei's going to run into a pole or some other object. There was a distance clang followed by a grunt. Scratch that, she did run into a pole.

Dekani sighed, "Supper not going to make itself, I'd better get home."

Dekani walked to the exit. There was a sound of cheering on the other side of the door. _I wonder what's happening._ As she pushed open the door Dekani was bombarded by the screams of University students. The crowd seemed to be located around the tennis court.

She cocked her head, "Well, this looks interesting."

Dekani managed to push through to the front of the crowd. She smirked at the sight of Ryuga and Light on the court. Two nerds duking it out through a tennis match, interesting. I think I'll stay and watch.

The match went for what seemed like forever. Light, a previous tennis champion, was having a tough fight against Ryuga. There were high pitch screams coming from the girls every time Light scored a point and a definite 'oh' from the guys when Ryuga scored. Finally with one last swing, Light smashed the ball down finishing of the game. One more scream came from the girls as Light shook Ryuga's hand. Dekani grinned, so in the end Light still comes out on top. _Ouch!_

Dekani's head started to twinge, she turned around. The shinigami that was around earlier flew over to Light.

_Awe, crap! I got to get going_. Dekani started to push her way through the crowd.

"Hey!"

Dekani felt a figure tap her shoulder. She spun around, it was Ryuga.

"Huh? What?" Dekani's headache started to lessen as Light walked away.

"I'll play you a game of tennis."

"What? Who? Me?" Dekani's head was spinning, her headache hadn't subsided totally. "But you just played!"

"You want to play?"

Dekani was confused. "Yeah…Yeah, sure I'll play you a game."

Ryuga handed her a racket, "Three sets then?"

Tensei rubbed her head. That pole was hard, she thought. I wonder how my trombone instructor is going to react when he see a giant goose egg on my forehead…awe, who cares.

Tensei meander around the city streets. She was 20 minutes early so she decided to go for a walk around the block to shake off her woozy feeling from too much blood loss. She beamed, despite the events of today, the weather was still beautiful. The sky was blue and the temperature was mild.

As she walked, she could see green shoots pushing their way through the bits and piece of the dead material on the ground. The first signs of spring, thought as she giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Tensei turned around. It was Light. _Uh oh!_ "Yes."

"Are you okay? I mean today when I bumped into you…umm, are you listening to me?"

Tensei wasn't; she was frantically glancing around for any sign of the shinigami that was with Light earlier on in the day.

"Uhh…excuse me?"

Tensei twisted her head toward Light. "Yeah, what!"

Her spasm seemed to catch Light off guard.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh!" Light finally realized she was actually paying attention to him, "You were a bit pale when you bumped into me, are you alright?"

Tensei felt herself turn red, "I'm okay now. I just was a bit sick earlier on." _Where is that shinigami!?!_

Light rubbed his neck, "Mmm…I see. Your sister seemed a bit sick when I saw her too."

"Really, it seems that a nasty bug is floating around…" Tensei did one last check for the shinigami. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I see your shin...shirt has a stain on it!"

A look of confusion crossed Light's face. "What?"

"Uhh…I got to go to my lessons! See you around!" She turned around and started to run down the street barely catching Light's good bye. She stopped running about a half a block away to rest.

"That was too close! I would have had two goose eggs on my head; one from the pole and one from Dekani's fist" she sighed. "I'm so tired!"

Tensei shook her head and started off down the street towards her instructor's house.

A green ball whizzed past Dekani's head.

"Out!" she shouted. Dekani smirked, "A point for me that makes it 45-30…for me."

"So it seems I still won the first set."

Dekani answered with a hard serve cross court. Ryuga returned it with a quick short pass. Dekani followed it with a smash that sent the ball driving down to the floor and bouncing sky high outside of Ryuga's reach.

"This sets mine."

Ryuga just looked at her. With that same stupid, thoughtful expression he had on earlier today, she thought, that expression looked so familiar. Dekani glanced down at her watch.

"Two sets took us an hour and a half. Tensei's probably think I died or something like that."

"We can stop if you have to go."

Dekani laughed, "Are you kidding me? I have a tennis match to win."

Ryuga just shrugged, "Suit your self."

He threw the ball into the air and swung at it. The ball went across the court to Dekani. She returned it with an easy swing to the other corner of the court. Ryuga dived to retrieve the ball and sent it flying out of bounds.

He grinned, "Nice."

Dekani smiled back, "Thanks."

Another half hour passed by. The score constantly staying at love, finally the advantage was with Dekani. Both she and Ryuga were soaked with sweat and panting like a dog.

"T…Th…this is going to be the last point." Dekani said struggling to catch her breath.

"Prove it."

Once again Ryuga tossed up the ball and smashed it across court. Dekani tapped it lightly just enough for the ball to go over the net and bounce. Ryuga darted to the front of the court to rescue the ball. He managed to put it up in a perfect position to smash. Dekani took the opportunity. She swung the racket as hard as she could, smashing the ball down to the ground. The ball hit the ground and recoiled out of bounce.

"G…Game!" Dekani coughed out.

"And so it seems." Ryuga said placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Dekani walked over to the side and slumped down against the fence. Ryuga came to join her.

"Good game, Dark."

Dekani smiled, "Thanks, you t…" she stopped. "What you call me?"

Ryuga glanced up at her. "Dark."

"How…" Then it clicked. "I knew I've seen that expression before and the way you sit it gives it all away, Lawilet."

L grinned. "The tennis match gave you all away."

Dekani laughed. The memory of her and L playing tennis at the orphanage filled her mind.

"It's been a long time hasn't it."

"A decade."

"Yeah..."

A cold wind blew. It felt nice up against her warm skin. The sky had become increasingly darker since they started, and the campus was starting to settle down.

"I should call Tensei; she seriously might think I'm dead."

Ryuga stared at her, "She's really that gullible?"

Dekani rolled her eyes and started to dial Tensei's number.

"Yeah she can be."

Dekani brought the cell phone to her ear. There was one quick ring followed by Tensei's panicky voice.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Dekani flinched at Tensei's thunderous voice. She drew the phone away from her ear, rubbed the side of her head and placed the phone back on her ear.

"Tensei, calm down, I'm still at the university. Ryuga challenged me to a game of tennis and we just finished."

"YOU TOOK THAT LONG TO PLAY A SIMPLE GAME OF TENNIS!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!"

Dekani rubbed her forehead.

L chuckled, "She really is gullible."

"Tensei where are you right now?"

"IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN SEARCHING FOR YOU!!"

Dekani sighed, "Tensei would you stop yelling, Ryuga can hear you."

There was a moment's pause before Tensei answer.

"Ryuga's with you?"

_Oh my gosh! _"Mhmm… we just finished our game of tennis."

"You were playing Tennis with Ryuga?"

Dekani pulled the phone away from her ear and placed her head oh her knees. She looked at L.

"Retard." She murmured under her breath.

"Yes Tensei I did and I'm coming home right away. I'll meet you at home okay?"

Once again there was a short pause, "Uhh…"

"Where are you in town?"

"By…By a…a Fish Shop"

Dekani glance up at L. "She's lost."

L chuckled again.

"Listen Tensei, I'll call you back okay just…be smart."

"Okay!"

Dekani sighed as she hung up. There's no fish shop around where we live and well she couldn't have gone that far…awe no way.

"Ryuga I hope you don't mind but could you help me find Tensei?"

Ryuga nodded, "I guess I could spare you my car."

Dekani smiled, "Thanks you're a pal."

Dekani helped Ryuga to his feet and they walked to the main parking lot of the campus. The parking lot was filled with various types of vehicles but one car particularly stood out. It was a black Cadillac Escalade.

"Whoa, fancy much. People might think you're someone important."

"Well, I am."

Dekani rolled her eyes, "You're so blunt."

An old man with grey hair and a black suit came to greet them as they walked to the car.

"Hey Watari, long time no see!"

"Dark, my, my have you grown."

"Watari, we need to use the car. Dekani's sister is lost in down town Tokyo."

Watari nodded and opened the back seat door as an invitation to get in. They gladly accepted it and got into the car. Once they were seated, Watari shut the door and got into the divers seat.

"Where to Dark?"

"93rd street, 22nd Ave." Dekani replied as she reached for her cell phone.

L looked at her, "Isn't that…"

"Yeah…yes it is."

Dekani dialed Tensei's cell number and put the phone to her ear. A cheer voice answered.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Tensei, how are you?"

"Oh I'm find! Although you'd better hurry there are these strange men walking around staring at me. It's creepy." There was a pause, "… it's also getting cold. I think I'm going to go into the fish shop to stay warm."

"NO!! Don't go in there!" Dekani practically shouted into the phone.

Tensei groaned, "But why! I'm so cold!"

Dekani bit her lip, "Just wait outside, and call me if you're in trouble, okay? Ryuga and I are coming to get you."

"Dekani!!" Tensei whined.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes, just STAY!"

Dekani hung up and placed her phone into her pocket.

Watari chuckled, "She got lost right by the worst bar in town didn't she?"

"Mhmm…"

There was a pause. Dekani looked out the window. A number of building were rushing by as they drove down 93rd Ave. Most of the buildings were short and stocky filled with many different items from all around the world. A lot of the main bars had also been built along this stretch of road.

L tapped her on the shoulder. Dekani turned around.

"So where exactly do you live then?"

"Oh about a 20 minute walk down that way." Dekani said as she pointed to the west side of the city. "In the residential area."

L looked thoughtfully in the direction she was pointing, "I see. She must've walked pretty far then."

"Yeah."

The car suddenly came to a halt. Dekani didn't hesitate; she opened the door immediately and started running towards the Codfish Bar. Ryuga followed right behind her.

"Tensei, where are you." Dekani whispered to herself as she and L ran through the dark alley way. Finally they rounded the final corner.

Dekani gasped. Tensei was surrounded by 8 full grown rugged men. The trash that was littered around the entrance and the craggy entry way made the scene seem even more dangerous.

"Tensei you idiot!" Dekani shouted as she placed a hard kick to one of the guys head.

"What! All I said was that men with more brawn usually had less brain." She smirked, "Guess I was right."

Tensei landed a punch in the gut of another man and kicked his legs out form under him.

"For once…" Dekani replied as she sent another man flying towards the wall.

The fight only lasted a few minutes. Most of the guys were unconscious or limping away.

"YAY! That'll teach you for messing with me!" Tensei shouted as the men ran away.

"Tensei lets go." Dekani said forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling her away. The twins started to walk towards Ryuga. Dekani glance up; there was a look of udder shock on his face.

She smirked, "Didn't think we where that strong, eh?"

Tensei was bubbling with excitement. "We're black belts in Karate!!" She yanked her arm from Dekani's grip and did a couple of kicks in the air, landing gracefully back on the ground.

"And so I can assume…"

Tensei looked confused, "Huh?"

Dekani sniggered. _She does understand big word,_ she mouthed to Ryuga. Ryuga smiled.

"Well I presuppose that you two need to be traversed back to your house."

Dekani laughed, "That would be much obliged, thank you."

"Huh? What is he asking?" Tensei looked even more confused.

Dekani and Ryuga laughed.

"Let's go home, Tensei."

Morning light poured through the kitchen window of the twins house, Dekani yawned.

"Yesterday was such a long day."

Tensei replied with a grunt as she sat down. "Thank goodness our classes don't start it'll ten."

"Mhmm…"

Dekani rested her head on the table and looked at Tensei. It was 8:00 o'clock by the time they had gotten home yesterday and Dekani had 3 hour worth of homework to do that night too.

"You should just drop out of the smart classes so you don't have so much homework."

Dekani rubbed her eyes, "I'm half way there, Tensei. I only have 2 more years to go."

Tensei shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, suit yourself."

The sound of the furnace filled the room. It was a cold crisp spring morning. The heavy sound of the dish waster and the distance ticking of the clock created a beat in the room. Tensei gazed at the clock.

"Classes start in an hour. We should get going."

Dekani moaned, rubbed her head on the table and got up. She lazily reached for the keys.

"I'm going to drive. You can hitch a ride or take the bus."

"I'll hitch a ride. Give me 5 minutes."

"Okay, hurry."

Dekani wasn't in the mood to wait for anything and Tensei could see that. She quickly rushed to her room grabbed her trombone and school bag and ran to the garage. Dekani was already in the driver's seat tapping her fingers impatiently. Tensei opened the car door and got inside.

The streets in Tokyo were fairly empty for a usual busy city. There was no traffic jams or accidents. It was a peaceful drive.

Dekani pulled up to the Music Institute to let Tensei off.

"See yeah after class."

"Yeah, see you! Oh and Dekani…"

Dekani turned towards Tensei. "Yeah?"

"Cheer up!"

Dekani smiled as Tensei shut the door. She shifted the car into drive and headed toward the science building.

The clock seemed to tick slower than usual and the day dragged. Dekani impatient had grown and Tensei caught on to it; something was bugging Dekani. Each hour appeared to pass by slower and slower, until the day finally drew to a close.

Tensei had walked from the music institute to the Student Union Building to meet Dekani but instead she was greeted by Ryuga.

"Hello."

"Hey Ryuga," Tensei said as she bounced up to him, she stopped. She could feel herself turning red again, "you…you came here to meet me?"

"No."

Tensei was taken back, his answer was extremely blunt. "Then who are you meeting?"

"Your sister, she was supposed to meet me here 5 minutes ago."

Tensei was annoyed, she glared at him.

Ryuga returned her glare with another one of his thoughtful expressions.

Tensei shook her head, "You're weird."

Ryuga just shrugged his shoulders.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they waited for Dekani.

I can't think of anything to say to this guy! Why does Ryuga have to be so cool and nerdy!?!

10 minutes past, many University students were coming and going. Some, to get something to eat and others were there just to lounge.

Tensei looked at her watch, hurry up Dekani…she glanced back up at Ryuga. This is extremely awkward!

Finally after 15 minutes of waiting Dekani walked up to them; her hands full of books.

"Sorry guys, I had to do some quick errands for the professor."

Dekani looked even more disturbed than she did in the afternoon and Ryuga had noticed but had seemed to ignore it.

"Dekani…" Tensei started too asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Let's get going." Dekani retorted as she cut Tensei off. She looked up at Dekani and didn't bring up the subject again.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked to the parking lot of the Students Union Building and headed towards Dekani's dark blue, dodge truck.

"Tensei…" Dekani said as they approached the truck, "Can you grab the large pale out of the trunk and put it in the back seat?"

Tensei nodded as Dekani searched for her keys. Once she found them, Dekani unlocked threw her books into back and got into the driver's seat.

Dekani drew a deep breath before putting the keys into the ignition.

Ryuga looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Dekani pushed her bangs out of her eyes and shook her head, she glanced at Ryuga.

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

Dekani tossed the keys to Ryuga. She got out of the drivers seat and got out of the divers seat. Without any words Ryuga slid over to Dekani's vacant seat and reinserted the keys into the ignition.

Dekani looks very agitated. Tensei started to panic. What is wrong? Is something going to happen?

"Dekani…what's…" Tensei didn't have time to finish her sentence. She could feel a mass amount of blood inch its way up her throat. Tensei groped for the pale. The huge amount of red liquid splashed against the bottom of the pale but just as it came out another huge amount started coming up. Tensei had just enough time to glance up at Dekani who was curled up in her seat; hands holding her head. She groaned. The surrounding area started to blur. Another pool of blood came out. Her vision started to black out. Tensei couldn't keep conscious, she let her self slide into the darkness that was grabbing at her.

"Dekani!" Ryuga forced the vehicles door open and ran to the passengers side.

Dekani pushed Ryuga away. "Tensei." she gritted through her teeth, "Check on Tensei!"

Dekani gave another forceful push to Ryuga. Ryuga grabbed the handle of the back seat door and tugged the door open. He was meant with the disgusting site of Tensei passed out with a mass amount of blood surrounding her. Ryuga gave Dekani an emotionless stare.

"Call Watari, you idiot!" Dekani couldn't stand it any longer. Her head felt like a balloon with too much air. _Damn you, Kira...Damn you, Light! _ Dekani's vision started to fade. She struggled to stay awake but her attempt failed. As she slipped away into the awaiting darkness, Dekani heard a vehicle pull up and a door slam. Followed by the sound of the concerned voices of L and Watari, then everything went black.

Dekani moaned, she opened her eyes. Sunlight flooded the unfamiliar room. Dekani lifted her head and looked around.

It was a fairly large room with one big window on the east side of the wall that over looked the city. Dekani sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember the events that had just passed.

There was a small bed stand with a glass of water on it. She gladly accepted it and drank it down with one gulp. As she placed the cup back on the table, Dekani noticed a blue envelope with her name on it. She snatched it up and tore the seal off:

_Dear Dekani,_

_I hope you are well rested and okay. Tensei is fine. She is unconscious in the room next to yours. She is expected to wake up soon._

_L would like to speak to you about very important matters. So once you are ready please call him on his cell phone. The number is on the slip of paper found in the envelope. He wishes to speak to you in private therefore your room is currently not under surveillance of any type and his cell phone will not be intercepted by anything. Please call him as soon as possible._

_Again I hope that you are okay._

_Watari_

Surveillance? Why would this room be under surveillance? Dekani sighed. She didn't care at the moment. Her mind was filled with the events that had just past.

Light was a brilliant guy; too bad Tensei wasn't a brilliant girl. Tensei's previous meeting with Light had openly hinted the twins or rather Dekani's suspicion. Light had been just as subtle as her sister was with him. He had let Dekani know that he was aware of her conclusions and made his move. Although this worked out to her advantage perfectly.

So Light believes us to be dead...Dekani grinned; it was all too perfect. Next, she was going to be asked into the Kira investigation.

Dekani couldn't help but chuckle, "This was way too easy."

She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number that was on the piece of paper that was found in the letter. There was a quick hello followed by a an okay. Dekani hung up and flopped out of bed. Her head still pounding, Dekani walked over to the medicine cabinet and took two extra strength Tylenol. She fixed her self up and hobbled back to the bed. Just as she was about to sit down there was three short knocks on the door.

"Come in."

L opened the door and walked in. He closed the door lightly behind him, walked over to the chair on the opposite side of the room and resumed his normal position.

"I hope you are well enough to talk." L reached for the he sugar cubes that were on the coffee table in front of him and started to stack them.

Dekani rolled her eyes and nodded, "I supposed you would like an explanation."

"No, just please answer my questions honestly."

Once again Dekani nodded. "But first you have to answer my questions?"

"Naturally."

Dekani leaned her back against the head board and look around, "Where am I?"

L pick up another sugar cube and added it to his stack,"You are on the west end of Tokyo. This hotel room you are presently in is the Kira investigation head quarters."

"Right," Dekani sat up, grabbed a candy that was on the bed stand next to her and started to fiddled with it, "You are the current leader of the investigation?"

"Yes." L answer as he added another sugar cube to his stack.

There was a slight pause, "One more question.'

L raised his eye brow.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half."

Dekani rubbed her forehead, "Well, that answers my questions."

"Good." L grabbed a pencil and attempted to balance it on the sugar cubes.

"Do you think Light-kun is Kira?"

She showed no reaction to the bluntness of the question. Dekani just grinned.

"Yeah, I do."

L glanced at her, "By what evidence?"

Dekani shifted in her position on the bed. _I spoke too soon; this might be a little tricky to answer. _She couldn't exactly tell L that they were half shinigami. Even the idea seems unrealistic.

Dekani sighed and walked over to the window. She had blown it; Dekani had taken too long to answer the question. Her head was still spinning; even if Dekani could of thought of some plausible evidence L would still suspect a lie. No, she had to try.

"Remember the broadcast in the Kanto region that you did?"

L nodded.

"The minute that broadcast came on I knew this person the world had dubbed Kira was a real threat. Before, I had thought that the times of the death of the criminals were just a coincidence. Of course the media hadn't released the number of deaths at the time only a select few. After the broadcast however I became interested in Kira. I did some research and noticed the times of the deaths were mostly after school between four and six; sometimes even later but the rate of deaths stretched out during the weekend."

Dekani paused to catch her breath. L was still trying to balance the pencil on the stack of sugar.

"I made the assumption that Kira was most likely a student. I had also assumed that the police had caught on because for two days criminals were dying every hour. This also led me to believe that Kira had access to police information but I couldn't acquire any information on the task force or who was in it. So I had to go on personal knowledge."

She paused again. L had successfully balanced the pencil on the stack of sugar cubes and was now trying to balance more sugar cubs on top of that.

"I knew that Yagami, Matsuda, and Mogi were in the NDP. That's all I could go on and basing my suspicion on the fact that Kira was a student, the only person who even fit that description was Light Yagami, Mr. Yagami's son. As a bonus I heard he was going to the same University as I was attending. I followed his actions for a bit, sometimes even catching him talking to what seemed to be no one. I even caught him talking about Kira to again no one. Ever since then I've suspected Light as Kira."

Dekani looked over at L, who was still balancing sugar cubes but in a different way. He had taken an empty cup and balanced the cubes on the edge of the cup. Dekani hadn't lied. She had in fact done some research on Kira.

"Seems to be a reasonable explanation...although I'm curious to know how you obtained the times and numbers of deaths. The media hasn't even released half of the numbers."

She knew this question was coming. Dekani smirked, "Well I'm not exactly computer illiterate."

L just stared at her and started to bite his thumb nail, "I see why you hesitated. I think we have found our hacker."

_He t__**hinks**__ he found his hacker? _Dekani gazed out of the window, "I guess you have."

The warm, noon sun beat down through the open windows. The sound of the traffic below them filled the silence in the room.

L broke the silence with the question Dekani had been waiting for, "Would you like to be apart of the Kira investigation?"

"Can I?" Dekani tried hard to hide the irony in her voice.

"If you would like to."

Dekani tucked her grinned away before she turned toward L, "Sure, I'll take up that offer."

"Okay, I'm done." L got out of his seat and walked towards the door. "Once you are ready you can come in to the living room; the investigation is taking place their."

"Sure thing, but what about Tensei?"

L reached for the door handle, "Once she's conscious Tensei can stay here if he wants."

"Tensei's an idiot. She'll probably end up staying here even if she has a choice." Dekani said as she rolled her eyes.

"She can stay as long as she doesn't reveal any of the case information to anyone but the task force members."

Dekani chuckled, "Harder said than done but I'll make sure that her mouth doesn't open."

"Please do." he started to walk to the door, "Oh one more thing."

Dekani cocked her head.

"The task force member refer to me as Ryuzaki. So if you please..."

"Don't worry." she reassured him.

L nodded, walked out of the room and closed the door.

Dekani flopped on the bed and started to laugh. She couldn't say he fell for it. Dekani had given him the truth. Maybe not all the details but still she didn't lie. Dekani got out of bed and went to the door. She couldn't get carried away. The last thing she wanted to do was to underestimate L.


	3. Chapter 3

Dekani cracked the door open, she stopped. Dekani could hear the voices of the task force in the living room. She listened in.

"The only information we have on the where abouts of Naome Misora is from the the hotel she was staying in. Misora was reported as, leaving very late at night on December 24th." a low male voice explained to what was obviously to the rest of the task force.

There was a moments pause followed by the same speaker.

"Should we go public about this case? We can't get any fast results with only two people investigating."

L's familiar voice answered, "Don't forget this is related to Kira. If we reveal her face, she'll be killed if she's not dead already."

There was another pause, L continued, "Though if you insist, we will just have to make it seem irrelevant to the Kira case and uphold the photo's."

_Naome Misora...Misora... I've heard that name before..._

The male voice spoke up again, "That's hard to do...and if we say it's unrelated to Kira, nobody will pay attention." There was another thoughtful pause.

The deep male voice spoke again, "But even if they do pay attention after knowing it's related to Kira, they'll be scared to do anything."

All of the sudden another male spoke up. His voice was a bit higher than the previous one.

"Misora has been missing for four months. She's probably dead."

Dekani gasped. Misora was a well known FBI member who recently retired. _She's been missing for four months?_

"Maybe Kira killed her to shut her up permanently, and if that's the case it's pointless to spend any more time looking for her." a different male put his two cents into the conversation.

Dekani smirked. _Good point, she probably had a chat with Light before she 'disappeared' ._

L spoke up again. "She may be dead but there still the possibility of someone knowing a little bit of what she knew. Also it is strange that her body has never been found, it may hold some good clues."

There was a sudden thud that came from the room next to her followed by a loud moan. The conversation on the other side of the door had stopped and she could feel the stare of the group focus on the rooms that her and Tensei were staying in.

Arrgh...I guess I have to play along in this situation...how troublesome.

Dekani flung the door open and ran to Tensei's room. She gave a quick glance to L, rolled her eyes and kicked her sisters door open. Tensei was also sprawled out on the ground with a mess of sheets around her. She looked up a Dekani.

"Dekani!" Tensei scrambled to her feet. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Dekani chuckled. "Yeah, I'm find." She patted her sister shoulder. "What about...Tensei?"

She wasn't listening. Tensei was trying to catch a glimpse of the group behind Dekani.

"Uhh... Dekani who are those people?" She pointed to the task force.

"Good question." Dekani pointed to L, "This is Ryuzaki."

"But I thought..."

Dekani elbowed Tensei in the rib.

"Hi!" Tensei smiled as she rubbed her side.

Ryuzaki smiled and walked over to the twins. Then he beckoned them to sit on the couch next to a younger man with dark brown hair.

The living room was really nice for a hotel. Actually it was more like a suite. It was large with two medium sized couches and an easy chair all surrounding a coffee table in the north western part of the room. The arrangement of furniture all face a 40 inch T.V screen. The rest of the area was open with a dining room table located near the kitchen, which was also very large.

The twins took their seat on the couch, beside the young man. L resumed his position in the easy chair.

"Everyone, this is Dekani and Tensei Vistai. They will be helping us with the investigation."

The task force gave each other uneasy glances.

Dekani closed her eyes and forced and insult back down her throat. She felt Tensei poke her. Dekani opened her eyes and turned towards Tensei.

"Ryuzaki said we!" she whispered with excitement.

Dekani just shook her head.

"Dekani, Tensei this is Tota Matsuda." Ryuzaki pointed to the young man with short brown hair that was sitting next to them. Matsuda waved.

"Shuichi Aizawa." he indicated to a darker older man with black hair and had what resembled a afro.

"And Hirokazu Ukita." Ryuzaki pointed to the man sitting across from them. He had a wide face and short brown hair. All of the men except Ryuzaki were wearing suits.

L looked over at the twins. "There are two more members but Soichiro Yagami is in the hospital due to a heart attack and Kazo Mogi is out on business."

Dekani raised an eye-brow.

Ryuzaki stared at her and shook his head. "It was from fatigue."

Dekani looked away satisfied. Tensei gave Ryuzaki a blank expression.

They spent the next few hours running over the case for the twins sake; well actually Dekani's. Tensei had kept mostly to her self as she waited and watched patiently. She would add a comment here or there but they were only to lighten up the mood. After two and a half hours Tensei had finally given up. She sighed.

"So...you know if Kira is killing all the criminals they why the heck are we trying to arrest him! I'm he's doing the world a favor!"

Silence followed Tensei's comment.

Dekani rubbed her forehead and placed her head in her hands.

Tensei looked around. Everyone was staring at her as if to say retard. Ryuzaki just bit his thumb nail.

"What?!"

"Never mind Tensei..." Dekani looked over at the group. "Is that it?"

She held up the stack of papers.

"So far." L answered.

"I see well..." A loud bang cut her off. Watari had just entered the room and was rushing towards them.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What is it?"

Watari reached for the T.V remote and turned on the T.V.

"Sakura TV...Something is is happening."

Everyone turned to face the television. A man with a suit sat in a large chair; next to him a T.V.

"We are broadcasting this from the orders given by Kira or in other words we are hostages to Kira." The man pointed to the screen. "This is not a prank or a hoax."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kira's hostages?!" Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, and Tensei all shouted simultaneously. Dekani and Ryuzaki sat quietly and intently.

The broadcast continued. "There is no doubt that the four video tapes mailed to the director of this show four days ago are real."

The man shifted in his seat. "In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals; Seichi Machbia and Seiji Machbia. Later as predicted in the tape, they died of heart failure last night at 7:00 p.m."

Dekani nodded._ Sounds about right._

"Furthermore he instructed us to broadcast the second tape today at 5:59 p.m."

He held up the tape so the viewers could see it.

"We have not watched it ourselves but the tape should validate the other tapes. As well as Kira's message to the world."

The man on the T.V placed the tape in the VCR.

Ukita looked worried, "Th..This is a joke, right?"

Dekani looked at L. He nodded. _This doesn't seem like something Kira would do._ She turned her attention back to the screen.

"It is now 5:59, the broadcast will now begin."

The camera zoomed in on the TV screen beside the broadcaster. It went dark, then all of the sudden white filled the screen with fuzzy letter spelling Kira in the middle.

"I am Kira."

Dekani rested her elbows on her knees. _The voice is muffled very poorly; most likely machine muffled. An the lettering looks hand written. It seems as if it was video on a home recording system. A little to low tech and loud for Kira._ Dekani bit her lip. _Kira also seems to be using the same font as L. Definitely not Lights style._

Kira continued, "Please change the channel to Tayiou TV. The new anchor will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00 p.m."

Dekani snatched the remote from Watari's hand and changed the channel to Tayiou TV.

A man was lying dead on the table in between two female reporters whose faces bore the look of shock and horror. She quickly changed the channel back.

L turned to Watari, "Please move one...no, two more televisions into this room."

Watari nodded and quickly ran to retrieve two more TV's.

Kira continued, "That was the punishment for always speaking cynical terms against me on television."

Dekani chuckled silently to herself.

"Surely one person is not enough to prove my identity, so I will take another victim. The target is another commentator on the same network who always opposes my actions."

Dekani glanced at the rest of the task force. Their faces held the looks of fear, except for Ryuzaki.

"Channel 24, Dekani!" L ordered.

"Already there." Dekani replied as she pointed to the TV.

A man lay dead in the arms of another man. Everyone in the studio were in a panic.

Ryuzaki stared at the TV screen. "Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public." He looked over at Dekani for approval.

Dekani nodded. "That may be troublesome." She looked at Tensei and the rest of the task force. "We need to stop the broadcast asap!"

Matsuda scrambled for the phone, "What is the number for Sakura TV?!"

He quickly reached for the phone book and frantically flipped the pages. Once he found it, Matsuda yanked the phone off the hook and dialed the number.

"All the lines are busy!"

The Kira broadcast continued. Dekani looked over at Aizawa who was on his cell phone.

"My contact in the station turned his cell phone off!"

The twins looked at each other. They both new what they were going to have to do.

All of the sudden Ukita sprinted towards the door. "Arrgh! I'll go stop them myself!"

"No...Ukita-san!" The door slammed before Tensei could stop him.

"I do not mean to kill innocent people." Kira continued. "I abhor evil and defend justice. The police do not have to be my enemies. They can be my allies!"

L started to bite his thumb nail even harder. Dekani rubbed her brow.

"Ryuzaki, can we get surveillance on the entrance to Sakura TV?"

He shook his head, "Not right now."

Dekani clenched her fist.

Tensei looked at Dekani; she couldn't take it any longer.

"Ukita-san is going to die if he goes there!" She grabbed for the key chain that was hanging out of Watari's pocket. Watari tried to pulled away but was too slow. Tensei swiped the keys out of the pocket and ran out the door.

"Tensei!" Dekani desperately tried to call Tensei back but it was no good.

The broadcast still continued. "I wish a world without crime. As long as no one tries to oppose me no one else will die."

Dekani started to bite her finger. Tensei didn't even grab a sweater with a hood! Dekani had to go after her! She stood up.

"Ryuzaki, is there another vehicle available?" she asked with great urgency in her voice.

Ryuzaki looked at Watari. Watari nodded and tossed her another pair of keys.

"Dekani."

Dekani turned towards L.

"There is a small TV in the car. Please turn it on."

Dekani acknowledged Ryuzaki with a quick wave and ran out the door.

She ran at full speed down to the Black Cadillac Esc-lade that she had the pleasure of riding in when her and Ryuzaki were looking for Tensei. She whipped the door open, plugged the keys into the ignition and fired the vehicle up. Dekani spun a couple of dials that were connected to the small TV and tuned into Sakura TV. Then as quickly as she could Dekani placed the Cadillac into gear and drove out of the parking lot.

Dekani sped through the traffic towards the Sakura TV headquarters.

"...we are now live from the front of the entrance of Sakura TV."

Dekani glanced down. She gasp, although this was expected. Ukita was lying dead in front of the entrance. All of the sudden Tensei's face popped up on the TV screen.

Dekani groaned. _Tensei, you idiot!_ She shut off the TV and looked up. The main entrance was just ahead. She spun the car into a parallel park; causing a few horns to honk but she didn't care. Dekani flipped her hoodie around her head and ran out of the vehicle.

Tensei was flopped over Ukita's body spilling up blood. Dekani tighten up her hood and ran towards them. She grabbed Tensei's arm and pushed her off of Ukita. She reached for the gun in his coat and smashed the glass that separated the Sakura headquarters and them.

"Sorry Tensei." She whispered as she ran inside the building; loaded gun in hand.

"St...Stop!" a night guard sputtered out as Dekani walked in.

Dekani cocked to gun, "Where's the studio that is broadcasting the Kira tapes?!"

The night guard was terrified. "Se..second floor, studio G-6!"

Dekani smirked. "Thanks." She hit the guard across the head and knocked him out.

She sprinted up the stairs toward the second floor; taking two steps at a time.

Once out in the hallway. Dekani frantically looked for door that read G-6; it was at the end of the hall.

Dekani kicked the door open, almost removing it from it's hinges.

"Stop this broadcast immediately!"

A fairly large man with big glass, and wearing a leather jacket gave her a passive glance.

"What makes you the boss?"

She place the loaded gun to the mans head, "This does."

"Whoa wait a minute miss! If we stop this broadcast Kira will kill everyone hear!"

"Shut up!" Dekani was annoyed, "You all might be dead even before Kira can get hold of your name if you don't stop this broadcast!"

"Uhh..." a small intimidated voice piped up from behind, "It's already finish."

Dekani pulled the trigger. The whole studio went dead silence. There was a round bullet hole in one of the screens.

"Give me to tapes."

There was no answer, nor was there any movement.

"Give me the tapes!"

The large man scrambled about the table trying to retrieve the tapes. Dekani tapped her foot impatiently.

"Here!" he threw the tapes over to Dekani. She looked down at the tapes.

"Give me all the copies as well and the envelope they came in."

"What do you mean?"

Dekani fired another bullet. This time just missing the mans head.

He jumped. "Right the copies."

He rustled through the papers pulling out four more tapes.

Dekani grinned, "Thanks." With that she walked out of the studio.

Once she was in the main lobby of the building, Dekani reached for her cellphone and dialed L's cellphone number.

"Hello."

"Ryuzaki, I got the tapes." she paused to catch her breath. "But I'm sorry I didn't stop the broadcast in time."

"Thats okay Dekani, thank you."

L's voice muffled as he talked to the task force.

"Dekani you may leave the building. The police have it covered from all sides."

"Okay, I'll grab Tensei and head back...Ryuzaki?"

There was silence at the other end of the line.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dekani..."

Dekani banged her head against the wall. Tensei was supposedly dead; killed by Kira. _I'm going to strangle that girl!_

She rubbed her brow. "Tensei isn't dead. I'm just checking her now."

"That's good." L's voice sounded relieved. "What about Ukita-san?"

Dekani glanced over a Ukita's body. "He's dead."

His voice sadden, "Oh, okay...well please hurry back."

"I will, bye."

She hung up the phone and walked over to Tensei. Ukita's body was drenched with blood and Tensei was sprawled out beside him.

Dekani grabbed her sisters arm and pulled it over her head.

Dekani chuckled. Tensei was smart, her shirt was clean. Not even a spot of blood was on it.

Dekani threw down the gun that was still in her hand and started to drag Tensei toward the police car that was waiting for them.

A man in a suit rushed to towards them and offer his help; Dekani gladly accepted it.

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

Dekani shook her head. "No, just to the hotel."

The man gave her a concerned glance and help Dekani put Tensei in the back seat of the vehicle.

It was a 10 minute drive back to the hotel. There, Watari was waiting at the entrance to assist Dekani with the unconscious Tensei. They struggled, as both of them pulled Tensei out of the vehicle and walked into the hotel. Once they got to the room Watari pulled out his key and opened the door.

"Tensei!" Matsuda shouted as the trio walked into the room. He rushed over to help them. Dekani smirked and threw Tensei onto Matsuda. He fell back catching Tensei.

Watari gave her a look of confusion.

Dekani just shrugged her shoulders, "I was tired."

She walked over to the couch and stretched herself out. Dekani tossed the taps to L.

"Thank you."

Dekani grunted.

He pulled the envelope out of the bag and started to examine it.

"The postmark is from Osaka..."

Dekani sat up. "Yeah but from the other evidence presented Kira can control peoples actions before they die. So he wouldn't have to go all the way to Osaka in order to mail the tapes."

L nodded in agreement. "Aizawa-san, can you analyze this?"

He handed to envelope to Aizawa.

Aizawa took the envelope from L's hand. "Yes, forensic is my speciality after all."

"If he licked the stamp, we could get information from the fingerprints." he continued, "The place where the envelope and and tapes were sold, even the type of camera used for the type of recording; perhaps we can also get something by watching the tapes."

"Just remember to turn off the sound they don't actually know the contents of the tape." Dekani reminded him.

Aizawa nodded.

"I'm counting on you but I'll be looking at the copy tapes first." Ryuzaki pointed to the tapes on the coffee table.

Again Aizawa nodded. He turned to grab his coat.

"I see you later."

Dekani and Ryuzaki waved as Aizawa walked out.

"Ryuzaki."

L turned to see Watari putting on his coat.

"I'm going to get going."

L nodded and Dekani waved as Watari left the hotel room.

"Well I'm going to be going to."

They turned to see Matsuda walk out of the spare bedroom. He looked at Dekani.

"Your sister is in the room. She looks a bit pale; you should consider calling a doctor."

Dekani rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dr. Matsuda."

Matsuda turned a deep shade of red, grabbed his coat, gave them a quick good-bye and left.

Dekani sighed. She re-adjusted her position on the couch. "Aren't we going to review the tapes?"

L stared at her. "Yes."

He got up a put the tape labeled with the number three into the VCR. Once he was back in the easy chair L grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Are you sure you want to watch the tapes?" L asked, concerned. "I can relay the information to you."

Dekani shook her head. "I'm fine."

L began the tape. Once again the name Kira flashed across the screen. He began to talk with the same machine dubbed voice.

"I am glad to hear that the police have agreed to cooperate with me. Now we can create a world that it criminal free but there are a few terms of agreement we need to work out."

Dekani reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

"The first term I would like to address is the current investigation concerning L and the police. This investigation needs to be called off."

L and Dekani glanced at each other. This move would naturally be Kira's first and for most move.

Dekani bit her thumb nail. _It seems too...direct._

"I would wish for L to show his face. No, it is a necessity that L shows his face. He is to make an appearance on TV to announce that himself and the NDP are willing to cooperate with me. I will also come out of hiding. This will reduce unwanted moves from either me or the NDP."

Dekani nodded her head. Kira had made his intentions clear.

The night dragged on. L and Dekani went through each of the four tapes multiple times. Each time they discussed the important facts that came up in the recordings and around four in the morning they had come up with an interesting conclusion.

Dekani rubbed her eyes. "This isn't Kira but the first Kira could use this opportunity that the second Kira has provided."

L nodded in agreement. He looked at Dekani. "These tapes do suggest that there is a second Kira but I would like to keep this piece of information form the rest of the task force."

"Yeah." Dekani concurred. She stretched out on the couch. "No wonder you have bags under your eyes."

L stared at her with a blank expression. Dekani rolled her eyes.

"Well in going to bunk on the couch if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?" L started to stand up. "You can use my room again."

Dekani shook her head. "Naw, the couch is find. Besides you have already given up your bed for a night."

"Okay." L walked over to the room next to Tensei's and opened the door. He gave a quick good night and shut the door.

Dekani stirred she could hear the sound of the morning news playing on the TV. She opened her eyes. The easy chair was pulled right in front of the TV screen and L was sitting in it.

Dekani sighed and looked at her watch; 8:00 am. She groaned, picked up the pillow she was laying on and threw it a L.

L didn't even react as the pillow hit him square in the face. He just continued watching the news.

"The task force will be here in an hour."

Dekani groaned and rolled off the couch. She dragged herself to the bathroom. Dekani's short brown hair seemed to be sticking out everywhere. She managed to fixed her appearance to a state of decency.

Once she was done in the bathroom Dekani sluggishly moved her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a quick bit of toast and a drink of juice. Then she moved herself into Tensei's room to check on her sister. Tensei was as pale as a ghost yet she was sleeping soundly. Dekani left the room, quietly closed the door and took up the vacant sofa next to the TV.

L flipped through the channels on the television. "The answer to the Kira broadcast is most likely going to be 'no'."


	6. Chapter 6

Dekani nodded

Dekani nodded. "Then we should go ahead and give the fourth tape to Sakura TV to be broadcasted. This could allow us to track the movements of Kira."

"Yes." L turned the TV to video. A fuzz of black and white filled the screen as the TV was connecting to the VHS machine. He turned and looked at Dekani.

"Why didn't your sister die?"

"Huh?" Dekani was still half asleep.

"Your sister," He pointed at the room Tensei was currently in. "Why isn't she dead?"

Dekani rubbed her brow. She knew this question was coming.

"Luck?"

L cocked his head. "We deduced that Kira can kill with a name and a face. And from this incident we can assume that he kills with only knowing a persons face; Tensei's face was clear as day on the TV."

"Yes but we also concluded that there is a second Kira."

"Your avoiding the question."

Dekani sighed. She glanced out the window. Sunlight peaked over the building of Tokyo and the air looked crisp and cold.

"Lets just say Kira's way of killing is ineffective when it comes to Tensei and I."

L started at her thoughtfully. "Instead of dying your sister pukes up blood?"

Dekani nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about you?"

Dekani started to play with her hair. "I get major migraines."

L started to bite his thumb again. "Do you have any idea's to why you two experience these symptoms?"

Dekani shrugged her shoulders. "It has started ever since Kira came along."

L reached for the tea in front of him, took a sip and gave a look of distaste. He reached for the bowl of sugar cubes and started to fill his tea cup with the cubes.

"This means you've been in contact with Kira."

Dekani smirked and grabbed the remaining cup of tea that was on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it has also increased my suspicion on Light Yagami."

L glanced at Dekani. "So Kira is currently unaware that you are alive."

"Not exactly," Dekani took a slip of her tea. "The fact that Tensei showed her face on live television, we can assume he also knows I am alive."

"Then your suggesting that Kira realizes that you two are sisters."

"That is also more evidence against Light."

L had finally finished putting sugar cubes in his tea. He lifted the cup to his lips a took a slip; a look of satisfaction crossed his face. He placed the cup on the table.

"In addition, from this statement it emphasizes even more that there is another Kira."

Dekani nodded as she readjusted her position on the couch.

"It suggests that the two Kira's are working individually and have no knowledge of each other business."

"This move by the second Kira, I suspect, is a way to get the first Kira's attention and help him out." L continued.

"Mhmm..."

There was a silence between them as both L and Dekani were in deep thought.

The conversation had flown nicely to Dekani's favor but there was a high chance it was going to come up again.

"How was it Ryuzaki?" an unfamiliar voice spoke up from the background.

L and Dekani turned around. Aizawa had just entered the room with two other men in suits.

"Yagami-san!" L said surprised. "They let you out of the hospital?"

An older man with a mustache, grey hair and glasses shook his head. "I practically fought my way out."

L gave the man a passive look. He looked over at Dekani. "This is Soichiro Yagami, vice director of the NDP and this..." L pointed to the man next to Aizawa. "Is Kazo Mogi an officer of the NDP. Mogi, Yagami-san this is Dekani Vistai and her sister Tensei is currently passed out in the guest bedroom."

Dekani stood up a shook the men's hands. Then they all took up a place on the sofa.

The vice director placed his hands on his knees. "Aizawa has brought Mogi and I up to date with the current situation."

L glanced at Aizawa. "Thank you Aizawa."

"So how where the tapes?" Yagami asked with a hint of curiosity.

L and Dekani looked at each other.

"It was an interesting video." L began. "The instructions are if the police say 'yes' to cooperating with Kira, then they were to broadcast the third tape. But if the answer is 'no' they were instructed to broadcast the forth tape."

Dekani nodded as she continued. "The third tape has the finer details of agreement. Basically, it says that there needs to be more information about criminals released to the public; even if it's just a minor crime. Kira will be there to judge."

Dekani paused. L picked up where she left off. "And in order to seal the agreement, the higher rank of the the police along with L must make an appearance on television and announce that they will cooperate with Kira."

Dekani looked up at the faces of the three men. They were all shocked.

She smirked and added her two bits. "This is to reveal the faces of the higher-ups, and also as insurance. If the police make any sudden moves Kira will kill them as seen necessary."

L continued. "Kira is probably taking this course of action knowing the police will never comply and with what the police did last night, anyone would know."

"T..Then what are the context of the fourth tape?" the Yagami stammered.

"It's worded differently but essentially the same." L answered bluntly. He reached for the remote and started the forth tape. "Yagami-san, the response in four days is most likely and 'no'. Give Sakura TV the go ahead to broadcast the fourth tape."

The vice director nodded and turned his attention to the TV screen.

Dekani say the familiar hand written Kira on the TV screen.

"I find it regretful that the answer is 'no'." Kira's standard machine muffled voice filled the speakers. "However if the criminal reports stop, I will be forced to execute not only the police but those in the media as well."

L started to bit his thumb.

"And," Kira's recorded voice continued, "Since the police have decided to stand against me no matter what, this is not enough."

The task forced members shifted in their seats.

"As my enemy, the current police agency must give me the directors or, the life of the one leading the investigation; the one who goes by the alias 'L'."

The task force looked at L then back to the screen.

"Either the director or L. As a punishment for not cooperating in the working for a peaceful world. Please choose one in four days."

Kira paused. There was an uneasy feeling in the the group.

"As I know the director's face, there are no special requirements. But, if you should choose L, in four days on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news, L must appear and give a ten minute speech. I will decide whether or not that is truly L."

Once again Dekani could feel the stares directed towards L.

"In the event that I decide it is not L, I will use several of the members of various police agencies around the world for compensation. **Please do not lie.** I will say this many times: I do not kill those without sin. ** There are still four days. Please consider this carefully.**"

Dekani got up and shut off the TV. She glanced around.

"Well, any objections?

Aizawa gave her an troubled look. "Do we really want to take that risk? I mean to tell the public that we are willing to place the directors or even Ryuzaki's life on the line."


End file.
